robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Argh!
Argh! was a featherweight robot that competed in and won the Featherweight Championship of the second series of ''Robot Wars Extreme''. It was entered by Team Reptirron, who also competed in Series 4, 6 and 7 of Robot Wars with the Reptirron series of heavyweight robots, although with considerably less success. Design Argh! was a red wedge-shaped robot with two exposed wheels at either side. It was armed with a large spinning disc, mounted vertically to hit robots from below. The disc proved to be very destructive, capable of cutting through other robots' armour and dislodging one of Gladiator's wheels in its Final. The robot had no self-righting mechanism, although this did not prove to be an issue in battle. Robot History Extreme 2 In the heats, Argh! fought AM CVn, Bernard, Eddy Evolution, Gi-Ant-O, Katnip and Neoteric. Argh! began by attacking Eddy Evolution, tearing pieces off of the front armour. As Eddy Evolution attempted to back away, Argh! attacked it again, ripping more pieces off Eddy Evolution's side. Argh! was very nearly pushed into the descending pit by Neoteric, but it survived and fought back against Neoteric, slicing through its side armour easily and dislodging a panel. It then flipped an immobile AM CVn over with its disc, before being rammed by Bernard. Argh! then returned to its assault on Neoteric, this time cutting into the rear armour of the walker. Neoteric was eventually eliminated, as had Eddy Evolution, AM CVn and Gi-Ant-O. Argh! continued to fight on against Katnip, with Katnip getting its pincer behind Argh!'s wheel before cease was called. As a result, Argh! went through to the final, alongside Bernard and Katnip. In the Final, Argh! faced Bernard and Katnip again, alongside Cutlet, Gladiator and Micro-Mute. Argh! was initially shoved into the path of Micro-Mute by Katnip, who itself was being shoved into Argh! by Gladiator. Argh! was deflected away by the spinning Micro-Mute, but took no damage, then it went after Gladiator, cutting into the side armour and sending small pieces of armour flying. Gladiator was then shoved away from Argh! by Micro-Mute, so Argh! turned to attack Bernard, who was spinning wildly on the spot and deflected Argh! away. After charging into Bernard again - and receiving another hit in the process - Argh! darted near the pit, before turning back to face Bernard and driving up its wedge, causing minimal damage with the disc. Argh! then turned to attack Cutlet from the side, connecting its spinner with Cutlet's front wedge. Argh! then rammed into Cutlet head-on and drove up its wedge, leaving it with one wheel on the arena floor and the other on Cutlet's body. As Cutlet spun round in a circle, Argh! landed back on the floor, before attacking Cutlet again, this time tearing into the armour at its opponent's rear. Meanwhile, Katnip was down to one wheel after a hit from Micro-Mute, and after deflecting Gladiator up onto its rear with its vertical spinner, Argh! targeted the vulnerable Katnip, using its rear wedge to shove it briefly near the Floor Spinner, and also hitting its opponent's pincers with the back of its vertical spinner as it did so. Argh! then darted round behind Katnip and pushed Katnip into the pit after a few shoves. After this, Argh! threw itself back into the action, just missing a hit on Cutlet, who spun past it on the Floor Spinner. Argh! caught up to it quickly though, and used its rear wedge to slide under Cutlet and shove it across the arena floor. However, Micro-Mute quickly separated the two machines by driving underneath Argh!, pushing it away from Cutlet. Argh! then slid beneath Bernard and left it beached on the edge of the pit. It then attacked Gladiator, before immobilising Cutlet by shoving it into the arena wall with its rear wedge again. The beaten Cutlet took more damage to its side from Argh!, who then reversed underneath Gladiator, the impact of the shove appearing to immobilise it. Charging into Gladiator several times in succession, Argh! sliced through the front armour bit by bit, before finishing Gladiator off by ripping its left wheel off. As the only machine left showing clear mobility, Argh! drove back towards Cutlet, slipping underneath and ripping more pieces off of Cutlet with the back of its spinner. It attempted to pit Cutlet, but was unable to slide its opponent off its wedge, so Argh! carried Cutlet around for a few seconds before cease was called. Since Gladiator, Micro-Mute and Cutlet were not counted out, the fight went to a Judges' decision, and, unsurprisingly, Argh! unanimously won the Judges' decision. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 0 Series Record Trivia *Like all the other featherweight champions, Argh! did not return to defend its title. Honours Category:Featherweights Category:Robots that have never lost a battle Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Gloucestershire Category:Featherweight Champions Category:Robots with Vertical Flywheels Category:Robots undefeated in Extreme Category:Robots which only fought in Extreme 2